


Под прикрытием

by fierce_cripple



Category: DCU, Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Undercover
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 13:49:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10439058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierce_cripple/pseuds/fierce_cripple
Summary: — Кон, ты что здесь делаешь?— Я собирался тебя об этом спросить, — Кон скользит взглядом от тщательно уложенной причёски к длинным ресницам и алым губам, а потом к… — И почему у тебя грудь?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cover Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/990106) by [DangerousCommieSubversive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerousCommieSubversive/pseuds/DangerousCommieSubversive). 



— Эй, хочешь потан… подожди. Ти… Робин?

Тим оборачивается, его глаза расширяются и тут же сужаются, он шипит:

— Кон, ты что здесь делаешь?

— Я собирался _тебя_ об этом спросить, — Кон скользит взглядом от тщательно уложенной причёски к длинным ресницам и алым губам, а потом к… — И почему у тебя грудь?

— Я… — Тим закатывает глаза (весьма увлекательное зрелище со всем этим макияжем) и сгребает Кона за рубашку, утаскивая его с танцпола в один из тёмных коридоров клуба. — Я под прикрытием. И у меня операция в разгаре. У тебя разве не должны быть завтра тесты?

— Мне захотелось потанцевать. Какой высоты эти каблуки? Ты что, сделал эпиляцию?

— Нет, Кон, я от природы безволосый. Конечно, я сделал эпиляцию, я должен выглядеть, как старшеклассница. Ну, _Дик_ мне помог, но… не в этом дело! Тебя здесь быть не должно! Я работать пытаюсь!

— А я просто пытаюсь немного…

Кон затыкается, когда Тим тянет его вниз и неожиданно глубоко целует, пока парочка смеющихся пьяниц, спотыкаясь, бредут мимо них к заднему выходу.

Как только они уходят, Тим отпускает его, сердито зарывается в свой клатч и достаёт зеркальце, чтобы поправить помаду.

— Иди домой, Кон. Я пытаюсь работать, а ты должен учиться.

Взмах волос — и он возвращается на танцпол, раздражённо покачивая бёдрами, обтянутыми юбкой, насчёт которой Кону трудно поверить, что это Бэтмен на него нацепил. Какая-то девушка машет ему:

— Эй, Тиффани! Кто это был?

— Всего лишь мой тупой бойфренд, забудь о нём, я здесь, чтобы тусить.

Кон со вздохом суёт руки в карманы, даже не собираясь вытирать помаду с губ.

— Пожалуй, на такую девчонку я мог бы запасть.

***

Пролетая над Готэмом, просто потому что ему не спится, Кон замечает сверху затылок, кажущийся ему смутно знакомым, хотя он не уверен, откуда. Это девушка, но он её не узнаёт — не Стефани, не Кассандра Кейн, вообще ни одна из известных ему женщин, но всё-таки знакомая, симпатичная девушка с короткой стрижкой и незабываемым оттенком губной помады и…

...и это Тим. Это раздражённое выражение лица он везде узнает.

Кон думает, что ему надо смыться, потому что Тим, вероятно, работает сейчас, он не может представить, что Тим надел такое дерзкое мини просто, чтобы развлечься. Или… Такую узкую блузку, и каблуки такой высоты, и вот так подвёл глаза…

А потом, конечно же, Тим кричит, делая любой аргумент, чтобы улететь, совершенно несостоятельным.

Кон падает с неба.

Правда драка кончается раньше, чем он приземляется, и прежде, чем он собирается с силами хотя бы для того, чтобы спросить «Ты в порядке?», Тим уже фиксирует запястья парня стяжкой, оставляя его под уличным фонарём.

Тим поднимает на него удивлённый взгляд и спрашивает тихо, всё ещё старательным альтом:

— Ты что здесь делаешь?

— Помогаю тебе, — Кон пытается не смотреть на него сверху вниз. — Ты опять в юбке.

— Да, Кон. Это регулярное переодевание. Если я не буду поддерживать своё прикрытие, оно будет выглядеть подозрительно.

— Ты выглядишь… прелестно.

— Спасибо, Кон, — Тим смущённо фыркает, потом вздыхает. — Что ж, думаю, я всё равно закончил на сегодня. Подбросишь меня домой?

— Э-э… Конечно.

Тим даже держится совсем иначе, когда он так одет — в характере до конца, как настоящий протеже Бэтмена. Он обнимает руками шею Кона, позволяет ему взять себя за талию, и визжит, когда они отрываются от земли. Какие-то беспризорники ниже по улице свистят, поздравляя Супербоя c успехом, а он сжимает зубы, пытаясь игнорировать их и сосредоточиться на полёте, а не на тёплом теле в кольце его рук.

Они добираются до квартиры Тима, входят через окно, и Кон опускает его посреди спальни, ощущая себя… немного перегретым. Тим задёргивает шторы, а потом чопорно говорит:

— Отвернись, мне надо переодеться.

Кон отворачивается, смотрит прямо перед собой, неожиданно слишком возбуждённый, и пытается не позволить шороху ткани, скользящей по коже Тима, когда он снимает блузку, забить его суперслух. Что-то мерцает, и он переводит взгляд на зеркало над комодом и…

...и замирает.

— Тим…

— Да, Кон? — отражение Тима вскидывает бровь.

— Что… Что это на тебе?

— Подходящее нижнее бельё, — Тим неторопливо заводит руки за спину, чтобы расстегнуть лифчик; в этом жесте он выдвигает грудь вперёд так, что Кон находит это малость непристойным. Или это просто его суперактивное воображение, потому что _Тим_ не выглядит так, словно вообще думает об этом. _Он_ просто кидает лифчик на подножку своей кровати и снова смотрит на Кона через зеркало. — Как ещё я могу убедительно изобразить, что у меня есть грудь?

— Гм. Да, верно, конечно. Точно.

Тим задерживает на мгновение свой взгляд, и кажется удивлённым.

— Предполагается, что ты на меня не смотришь.

— Чёрт, точно, прости…

— Но я думаю, что не стану тебя останавливать, если тебе _действительно_ … вообще-то, подойди сюда.

Кон шумно сглатывает.

— Гм. Окей?

Потому что, думает он, когда приближается, они уже переодевались друг у друга на глазах, но эта ситуация, этот _наряд_ — выглядят так инородно, кто может осудить его за то, что он пялится?

— И не двигайся, — Тим цепляется за его плечо. — Я не хочу упасть, и эти туфли меня _убивают_.

Кону срочно нужно найти что-то очень интересное на стене, пока Тим снимает первую.

— Так, гм, что сегодня была за драка? Ты ради этого. Ну, знаешь. Был так одет.

Тим пялится на свои туфли, решая, что с ними делать, а потом отбрасывает их в угол, продолжая опираться на Кона.

— Ты про каблуки? Не совсем. Но мы пытаемся накрыть банду торговцев людьми, у которых точка в районе складов. Я занимался разведкой.

— А, окей…

Слова высыхают у Кона во рту. Теперь, когда Тим разулся, он начинает снимать чулки. Кон даже не заметил, что они на нём _были_. И его друг точно никуда не спешит, скатывает их по очереди с медленной осторожностью, которая кажется совершенно ненужной. Его ноги выглядят иначе, разительно отличаются в новых обстоятельствах.

Чёрт, зачем Тим так накаляет?

И… джинсы Кона слишком тесные.

Тим отодвигается от него, что, вообще-то, не помогает остыть, и снимает серьги.

— Её зовут Тиффани.

— Гм… Кого?

— Персонажа, девушку. Её зовут Тиффани Бэлл, — он стирает помаду ватным шариком, смоченным — Кон замечает мгновением позже — детским маслом. Теперь его губы непристойно блестят. — Ей семнадцать, но она говорит, что двадцать. У неё ручные мыши, она ненавидит географию и любит танцевать. У неё есть парень, но он редко бывает рядом.

— Она милая, — у Кона на мгновение начинает кружиться голова. — Что за парень встречается с такой девушкой?

— Высокий. Широкие плечи, тёмные волосы, голубые глаза. Очень красивый, — Тим мягко улыбается ему, почти украдкой, когда снимает накладные ресницы. — И очень милый, но редко схватывает на лету.

Кон начинает что-то подозревать.

— Звучит… знакомо.

— Ну, я взял за прообраз кое-кого, кого ты знаешь очень хорошо, — Тим тянет молнию на своей юбке, дёргает её и хмурится. — Заело. Помоги мне.

Кон кивает и берётся за застёжку — ткань застряла в молнии, собралась, и он почти справляется, когда ловит своё движение в зеркале краем глаза и всё внезапно встаёт на свои места.

— Подожди.

— М-м?

Его руки лежат на талии Тима.

— Этот бойфренд. Девушки, которой ты притворяешься. Как его зовут?

— Ну, — отвечает Тим слегка самодовольно, — его _имя_ Коннер, но обычно она зовёт его Кон.

— Его имя… ты всем вокруг говоришь, что я твой парень?

— Ты застал меня _врасплох_ в клубе. Мне надо было что-то им сказать, — Тим смотрит на него снизу вверх и невинно интересуется: — Ты собираешься закончить с молнией?

— Гм, конечно, да.

Расстёгнутая юбка скользит по бёдрам Тима, и у Кона _опять_ всё смешивается в голове, когда вместо привычного утилитарного белья, которое он видел на Тиме, когда им случалось переодеваться рядом, его глазам открываются шёлк и кружево. Тим льнёт к его рукам на мгновение с закрытыми глазами, и говорит:

— Я не могу выходить в своём обычном белье в юбке такой длины. Это может мне прикрытие порушить.

Кон _ничего_ не может сказать. Потому что он обычный парень, он поглядывал на моделей в каталогах «Викториа’с Сикрет» пару-тройку раз, но до этого момента ему в голову ни разу не приходило, что нижнее бельё ничего не скрывает. Оно _подчёркивает_. То есть, да, конечно, оно функционально, но раньше он не задумывался, что оно разрабатывается, чтобы заставить жаждать то, что оно охватывает. Горячие модели — не просто полуголые красотки, они горячие потому, что надевают то, что только больше их обнажает.

Может, он не замечал этого раньше, потому что горячие модели никогда не делали этого для него. Ему требовалось увидеть кого-то, кого он действительно _хочет_ , чтобы понять.

То есть.

Тима.

Вот _это_ слово здесь подходит? _Хотеть_?

О, но он хочет. _Хочет_.

Его разум слегка туманится. Здесь _очень_ жарко.

Его руки всё ещё на Тиме, который наконец отворачивается от зеркала, оказываясь к нему лицом, и говорит:

— Итак. Я не особенно хочу спать в этом белье, оно не очень-то удобное. Увидимся завтра?

Пересохшим ртом Кон отвечает:

— Или. Могу я остаться на ночь?

Тим вскидывает бровь и выглядит… самодовольно?

— Ты мог бы. Если бы хотел. Ты хочешь?

— Я… ну, ты говорил всем, что я твой парень, — он хочет. — Не круто будет, если я твоё прикрытие сорву.

— Верно, — Тим поднимает руки, обнимая его за шею, и Кон всё больше разочаровывается в этих шёлковых трусиках, потому что ему _очень_ хочется, чтобы сейчас они исчезли. Модели «Викториа’с Сикрет» ничто рядом с _Тимом Дрейком_ , его жилистым телом и хитрой улыбкой. — Тогда, может, тебе следует поцеловать меня, прежде чем увидеть обнажённым.

Последний клочок нервозности где-то в затылке Кона побуждает его ответить:

— ...я уже целовал тебя.

— Время в клубе не считается.

— Почему нет?

— _Я_ поцеловал тебя. А теперь хочу, чтобы _ты_ поцеловал _меня_.

— Не вижу разницы.

— И не должен.

— И я уже видел тебя голым.

— Это другое.

— Я… да, наверное, — Кон наклоняется и притормаживает. — Мне называть тебя Тиффани?

Тим смеётся.

— Давай лучше без этого.

Кон целует его, и за этим поцелуем следует второй, потом третий, затем — цепочка поцелуев, горная гряда потрясающих моментов, ведущих к тому, что Тим оказывается прижат к стене, с одной рукой Кона на спине, а второй — скользящей по пояснице под кружево белья. Отрываясь, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, Кон мотает головой, пытаясь слегка рассеять туман в глазах, и спрашивает:

— Так что, я теперь _официально_ твой бойфренд?

— Поцелуй меня снова, — отвечает Тим, выглядя _очень_ самодовольно, — и мы сможем поговорить об этом.


End file.
